No Title (It's KyuSung)
by guixiannim
Summary: END/Tidak ada inspirasi Judul "Dari mana saja kau..?" "Aku hanya pergi dengan teman lamaku, Mianhae.." "Katakan permintaan maafmu pada yogeun, dari tadi dia menunggumu, Dia bilang ingin tidur bersamamu..!" "Mommy...!" KyuSung, Yesung, Kyuhyun, Yogeun, Super Junior.
1. No Title 1

Hai hai...! #LambaiTangan #TebarSesajen :v

Ada yang masih inget ? Boychan..? Guixiannim..? Woii inget ga..? Yaudah #pulang

Eh aku ada FF nih, Seperti biasa, FF aneh :3 udah pernah aku publhis di FB, itupun yang tau fb aku :3

Karena kartu gada yang bener jadi berasa hiatus aja dari FFN :3 Mianhae #Bow

Yaudah nih baca ya.. FF KyuSung, tapi ga tau judulnya apaan /?/ :3

Title : No title..!

Rate : M (Masih Aman...!)

Pair : KyuSung

Cast :

Kyuhyun

Yesung

Yogeun

Siwon

And Other

Happy Reading..! :v

"Daddy... aku ingin mommy mengantarku ke sekolah.. Ne..?" rengek namja kecil yang sangat manis.

"Anniyo.. Jung ajhussi akan mengantarmu yogeun-ah.." jelas kyuhyun mengusap kepala putra tunggalnya.  
>"Shieroo.. Aku ingin mom yang mengantarku ke sekolah.." rengek namja itu sambil terus menghentakan kakinya.<p>

"Aku bisa mengantarnya sebelum bekerja kyu.." jelas yesung membuat namja kecil itu tersenyum senang.  
>"Anni.. lebih baik kau pergi dengan jung ajhussi. Arra..! Jangan membantah atau dad tak akan memperbolehkanmu memakan ice cream lagi..!" ancam kyuhyun membuat putranya diam sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.<p>

"Arraso.. Mom aku pergi.." pamit namja manis itu berjalan ke arah namja cantik yang di panggilnya mom.

"Daddy aku pergi.." pamit yogeun lalu berjalan melewati kyuhyun begitu saja.

"Kyu apa kau yakin tak sarapan..?" tanya yesung tapi kyuhyun sudah beranjak pergi dari sana, membuat yesung tersenyum miris lalu mengambil ranselnya dan berjalan keluar rumah.

"Ajhussi... Apa mom sudah di rumah..?" tanya yogeun berlari menghampiri namja paruh baya yang di panggilnya ajhussi.

"Tuan yesung belum pulang.." jawab namja itu lalu tersenyum dan membawakan ransel yogeun.

"Huh, ajhussi bisa antarkan aku ke universitas mommy..?" pinta yogeun mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau tuan kyuhyun marah..?"  
>"Anniyo,, Ayolah ajhussi... Aku ingin menyusul mommy.. Ne..? Ne..?" pinta yogeun menarik narik ujung kemeja jung ajhussi, membuat namja itu membuang nafasnya tak tega.<p>

"Arraso, ajhussi akan mengantar tuan muda ke kampus. Tapi janji tuan muda tak boleh berlari meninggalkan ajhussi.." kata namja itu membuat yogeun tersenyum.  
>"Ne... Aku tak akan meninggalkan ajhussi,,"<p>

"Baiklah, kajja naik ke mobil.."

.

.

.

.

"Mommy..!" teriak namja kecil berumur 6 tahun saat melihat yesung berjalan di koridor universitasnya,

"Yogeun-ah.. kenapa kau kesini hmm..?" tanya yesung saat yogeun ada di hadapannya, lalu menggendong namja kecil itu.

"Aku ingin pergi jalan-jalan dengan mom.." Pinta namja itu lalu mencium pipi yesung.

"Mana jung ajhussi..?" tanya yesung membuat yogeun menunjuk ke arah di mana namja paruh baya itu mendekati mereka.

"Siang tuan..." sapa jung ajhussi sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"Ajhussi jangan memanggilku menggunakan tuan, panggil yesung saja.." kata namja itu risih, dia sudah berkali-kali melarang supir pribadi yogeun itu untuk tidak memanggilnya tuan.

"Tapi tuan, Saya sangat menghormati anda.."  
>"Ne, Tapi aku benar-benar merasa risih ajhussi, ajhussi panggil aku yesung saja.. Ne..?" pinta yesung membuat yogeun tersenyum.<p>

"Ne ajhussi.. Mommy juga sangat tak pantas di panggil dengan sebutan tuan.. Mommy kan sangat cantik.. Ne mom..?" celetuk yogeun tersenyum dengan polosnya, membuat yesung mencubit pipinya dengan wajah kesal.

"Kenapa kau jahat sekali pada mom huh..? bukankah mom tampan..?"

"Anniya,, Mom cantik, Aku dan daddy yang tampan..!"

"Ne terserah kau saja.." kesal yesung lalu menurunkan yogeun.

"Ajhussi kau bisa pulang, Jadwal mengajarku sudah selesai.." kata yesung tersenyum.

"Tapi tuan.. Tuan kyuhyun bisa marah.."

"Ajhussi jangan panggil mommy dengan sebutan tuan.." kata yogeun memelas.

"Kita akan pulang sebelum kyuhyun di rumah.. Ne ajhussi..?"  
>"Arraso yesung-ssi.. Saya pergi.." kata jung ajhussi sedikit membungkukkan badannya lalu berbalik pergi.<p>

"Mom.. Bisa kita ke mall..? Aku ingin pergi bersama mommy.." ajak yogeun menarik baju yesung.

"Tapi kita harus pulang sebelum daddymu pulang, Arra..?"

"Arraso.. Mom,, kenapa daddy jarang berbicara dengan mom..?"

"Mungkin dad hanya kelelahan dengan pekerjaannya.."  
>"Tapi daddy tak seperti itu padaku.."<p>

"Sudahlah, kita bersenang-senang sekarang, Ne..?" ajak yesung lalu menggandeng tangan yogeun dan mengajaknya berlari.

"Mom... Mommy aku lelah.." rengek yogeun saat mereka hampir dekat dengan mobil yesung.

"Dasar pemalas,, Kau juga harus olahraga arra..?" kata yesung lalu mengangkat tubuh yogeun.

"Arraso,, Setiap minggu mom juga harus mengajakku olahraga.." kata yogeun lalu mencium pipi yesung.

"Tentu saja, Kalau daddymu mengijinkan.." jawab yesung mengacak rambut yogeun.

.

.

.

"Mom... Aku mau ice cream..." teriak yogeun saat melihat kedai ice cream di sana.

"Kemarin kau sudah memakan ice cream, dad akan marah kalau kau makan ice cream lagi.."  
>"Anniyo, Dadd tak akan tau kalau mommy tak memberitaunya.. Ne..?"<br>"Andwae.. Kau bisa sakit.."  
>"Ayolah mom, hanya satu.. Ne..?"<p>

"Anni.."  
>"Mommy..."<br>"Cho yogeun berhenti merengek atau mom akan menelfon daddymu..?" ancam yesung membuat yogeun terdiam seketika saat mendengar yesung akan menelfon kyuhyun, bukannya dia takut kyuhyun marah karena dia ingin ice cream, dia hanya tak mau daddynya memarahi mommy nya lagi karena mengajaknya pergi berdua.

"Arraso..."

"Yesung-ah..."  
>"Nuguya..?" tanya yesung lalu berbalik dan mendapati namja tampan sedang tersenyum padanya.<p>

"Kau bertambah cantik.." celetuk namja itu sambil mengacak rambut yesung.

"Yaa..! Aku namja woonie..!" ketus yesung membuat namja yang di panggil woonie itu tersenyum.  
>"Kau masih menggemaskan seperti dulu.." kata namja itu mencubit kedua pipi yesung.<p>

"Ajhussi..! Jangan sentuh mommyku..! Atau akan ku adukan pada daddy..!" kata yogeun menarik yesung agar menjauh dari namja itu.

"Yesung.. Dia..?"  
>"Ne, dia anakku.."<br>"Jadi kau..?"  
>"Mianhae woonie.." kata yesung<p>

"Huh.. Kenapa saat aku melamarmu kau tak mau..? Apa kau tak mencintaiku..?"  
>"Aku sudah bilangkan, aku tak bisa berhubungan jarak jauh bertahun-tahun.."<br>"Lalu..? Sekarang aku masih mencintaimu..! Apa kau sudah tak memiliki perasaan padaku..?"

"Mianhae,, Kau sudah lihat kan..? Aku memiliki dia.." kata yesung menunjuk yogeun.

"Huh arraso..." Siwon beralih pada yogeun, berjongkok mengsejajarkan tubuhnya "Hey jagoan,, Kenalkan aku choi siwon.." kata siwon mengulurkan tangannya.  
>"Annyeong ajhussi.. Aku Cho Yogeun.."<br>"Kau sangat cantik seperti mommymu.." kata siwon membuat yogeun menatapnya kesal.

"Anniyo..! Aku tampan seperti dad tau.!"

"Jinja..? Ajhussi rasa kau sangat cantik.."  
>"Mom...! Aku tak suka dengan ajhussi ini.." dengus yogeun memeluk kaki yesung.<p>

"Hey,, Dia hanya bercanda chagi.."

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf ini pendek :3  
>Selamat menunggu ^^<p> 


	2. No Title 2

HAAAIIII..! #TebarBatu :v

Aku lanjut nih.. Mianhae pendek.. ini buat jawab rasa penasaran kalian ^^  
>Ya itung" juga mau hiatus bentar :v ngga lama kok :v paling sebulan :v<p>

Sabar ya :v

Title : No title..!

Rate : M (Masih Aman...!)

Pair : KyuSung

Cast :

Kyuhyun

Yesung

Yogeun

Siwon

And Other

Happy Reading.. ^^

"Yesung... bisa kita bicara..?" tanya siwon serius.

"Ne bicara saja.."  
>"Bukan di sini, Aku juga sedikit tak enak kalau ada yogeun.."<p>

"Arraso, aku akan mengantar yogeun pulang dulu.. Beritahu aku kau ingin kita bertemu di mana."  
>"Bagiamana kalau aku ikut kau mengantarnya pulang..? Aku juga ingin tau rumahmu.."<br>"Huh baiklah tuan choi.." dengus yesung akhirnya, lalu mereka bertiga berjalan ke ara basement.

"Mom kenapa siwon ajhussi bersama kita..?" tanya yogeun polos.

"Siwon ajhussi adalah teman mommy, dan ajhussi ingin bertamu di rumah kita.."  
>"Ahh, kalau begitu nanti ajhussi harus bertemu dad.. Dad sangat tampan sepertiku.. jadi ajhussi tak boleh bilang aku cantik, karena aku sangat mirip dad.. Iya kan mom..?"<p>

"Ne..? Ne kau sangat tampan seperti daddy.." kata yesung membuat yogeun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Hmm ajhussi rasa ajhussi tak akan merubah penilaian ajhussi.. Kau memang cantik seperti mommy mu.." kata siwon mengangkat tubuh yogeun ke dalam gendongannya.  
>"Anniyo..! Aku tampan seperti dad..!"<br>"Terserah saja,, Kau tetap cantik.."  
>"Mom...~" rajuk yogeun memberikan puppy eyesnya pada sang mommy.<p>

"Wonnie mengalah saja..!"

"Shiero.." seru siwon membuat yogeun menunduk lesu.

.

.

.

"Dari mana saja kau..?" sinis kyuhyun saat yesung baru saja memasuki rumah, sedangkan kyuhyun hanya berjalan melewatinya acuh sambil menutup korden rumahnya.

"Aku hanya pergi dengan teman lamaku, Mianhae.." jawab yesung menyesal, dia juga sedikit senang karena kyuhyun bertanya seolah dia khawatir padanya.

"Katakan permintaan maafmu pada yogeun, dari tadi dia menunggumu, Dia bilang ingin tidur bersamamu..!" ketus kyuhyun berjalan ke lantai dua membuat yesung menundukan kepalanya.

"Mommy...!" pekik namja berumur 5 tahun berlari memeluk kaki yesung.  
>"Ne chagi.. Kenapa kau belum tidur eoh..? ini sudah malam.." tanya yesung mengubah nada bicaranya menjadi sedikit gembira.<p>

"Aku menunggu mom, Kenapa mommy lama sekali..?"  
>"Mianhae, mom tak tau kalau kau menunggu mom.. Kau sudah menggosok gigimu..?" tanya yesung mengangkat yogeun ke gendongannya.<p>

"Tentu saja,, lihatlah.." kata yogeun menunjukan giginya.

"Kalau begitu kita ke kamarmu.." kata yesung sedikit berlari kecil menaiki tangga membuat yogeun tertawa dan melingkarkan tangannya erat di leher yesung.

.

.

.

"MOMMY...!" jerit namja kecil itu saat dia baru saja membuka matanya dan tak menemukan sang mom di sana.

"MOM...!" Jerit yogeun lagi.

"Huweee... Mommy...!" isak namja kecil itu sambil mengusap air matanya dan ingus yang sedikit keluar dari hidungnya karena menangis.

~Cklek~

"Hey uljima... Kenapa jagoan mom menangis eoh..?" tutur yesung saat dia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk di lehernya.

"Huwee.. Mommy hikss,, aku hikss kira.. Mom.. Hikss meninggalkanku hikss.." tangis namja itu dan yesung langsung mengangkat namja itu di pangkuannya dan memeluknya sayang.

"Uljima, Mom tak akan meninggalkan yogeunie.. Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu hmm..?" tanya yesung lalu mengusap air mata putranya.

"Hikss, Tadi.. Hikss.. Aku bermimpi mom meninggalkanku hikss.. lalu.. Hiks lalu.. dad juga tak mau hikss.. mencari mommy.." jelas yogeun sesenggukan membuat yesung tersenyum dan terus menghapus air mata yogeun.

"Uljima,, Sekarang mom ada di sini kan..?" kata yesung menenangkan putranya lalu mengecup dahi yogeun "Apa kau lupa kata daddy..? Daddy bilang namja tak boleh menangis.. Kenapa sekarang yogeun menangis..?"  
>"Aku hanya hikss takut mom hikss.. pergi.."<p>

"Arra.. Mom berjanji mom tak akan meninggalkan yogeun, sekarang hentikan tangisanmu,, ne..?" bujuk yesung membuat yogeun mengusap ingusnya dan tersenyum.

"Saranghae mom.." kata namja kecil itu lalu memeluk yesung.

"Nado chagi.."

"Apa mom akan pergi lari hari ini..?" tanya yogeun.

"Tentu saja.. Sekarang kau harus mandi, mom akan meminta Shin ajhumma menyiapkan pakaianmu.." kata yesung menurunkan yogeun dari pangkuannya membuat namja itu berdecak kesal.

"Aku ingin ikut mommy lari,, Mom bilang aku juga harus olahraga.." rajuk yogeun dengan bibir yang dia kerucutkan.

"Dad akan marah kalau kau pergi dengan mom tanpa ijin dad, sekarang kau harus mandi,, Mom pergi.." kata yesung beranjak dari duduknya.

"Chankkman mom.. Aku punya ide.." kata yogeun tersenyum evil lalu berlari keluar dari kamar yesung.

"Daddy masih tidur sangat pulas.. Jadi aku bisa ikut mom.." kata yogeun senang saat memasuki kamar yesung.

"Bagaimana kalau daddymu bangun..?"  
>"Anniya, dad tak akan bangun cepat, Ne mom..? Aku ingin ikut mommy.." pinta yogeun dengan puppy eyesnya.<p>

"Arraso,, Kajja kita berangkat.." kata yesung akhirnya, menggandeng yogeun keluar rumah.

.

.

.

"Mom.. aku benar-benar lelah.." rajuk yogeun mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengusap keringatnya.

"Karena kau pemalas..!" Ejek yesung tersenyum membuat yogeun mendecak sebal.

"Kim yesung kau..!" ~PLAK~  
>"DAD..." Pekik yogeun saat melihat daddynya kyuhyun menampar pipi kiri yesung hingga mengalir sedikit darah di ujung bibir namja manis itu.<p>

"SUDAH BERAPA KALI AKU BILANG..? BUKANKAH AKU TAK MENGIJINKANMU MEMBAWA YOGEUN PERGI BERDUA..!" Bentak Kyuhyun keras membuat yesung menunduk gemetar.

"APA KAU BODOH KIM YESUNG..!"

"HYA JAWAB AKU..!" Kyuhyun menarik kerah kaos yang di pakai yesung membuat namja manis itu sedikit menjinjit karena kyuhyun mengangkat kerahnya.

"Daddy ini bukan salah mom dad..." bela yogeun yang sama sekali tak di hiraukan kyuhyun.

"Apa kau bisu kim..?" tanya kyuhyun sinis ~Bughk~ kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuh yesung sehingga membentur tembok membuat yesung meringis kesakitan sambil terduduk.

"DAD..." Pekik yogeun lalu berlari menghampiri yesung.

"Mommy gwaenchana..?" tanya yogeun lembut, mengusap darah yang mengalir di bibir mommynya.

"Cho yogeun naik ke kamar mu..!" Perintah kyuhyun membuat yogeun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Cho yogeun..!"  
>"Shiero.. Daddy akan memukul mommy nanti.." kata yogeun menatap kyuhyun yang benar-benar marah.<p>

"CHO YOGEUN NAIK KE KAMARMU SEKARANG JUGA..!" suara kyuhyun meninggi membuat air mata yogeun mengalir begitu saja, ini baru pertama kalinya kyuhyun membentak dirinya.

"Mom..~" panggil yogeun membuat yesung tersenyum.

"Uljima.. Naiklah ke kamarmu, Mom baik-baik saja.." kata yesung lembut, mengusap air mata putranya.

"CHO YOGEUN..!" Teriak kyuhyun lagi, membuat yogeun langsung berlari menaiki tangga, meninggalkan kedua namja itu.

"Apa kau masih tak mau bicara Kim..?" tanya kyuhyun berjongkok di hadapan yesung, menatap namja itu dengan raut menghina.

"Mianhae.." kata yesung pelan.

"Hanya itu..? Kau selalu mengatakan maaf, maaf dan maaf.. Tapi kau mengulanginya..! AKU BENAR-BENAR MUAK DENGANMU..!"

"Mianhae kyu... Tadi yogeun yang memaksaku.."  
>"Cih.. Sekarang kau berani menyalahkan Anakku..? Kau ingin mati kim..?"<p>

"Dengar..!" Kyuhyun mencengram dagu yesung, mengangkatnya sampai mata mereka bertatapan "Sekali lagi kau mengajaknya pergi.. Akan ku pastikan kau pergi dari hidupnya..! SELAMANYA..!" kyuhyun beranjak meninggalkan yesung begitu saja, berjalan acuh menaiki tangga, tanpa perduli namja di belakangnya menangis.

.

.

.

~Cklek~

"Mommy...~ Hikss.. Mom mianhae... Hiks.. mianhae..."

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya kesal saat mendapati putranya menangis karena yesung, dia menghampiri namja kecil itu, mengusap rambutnya.

"Hey jagoan dad kenapa menangis eoh..?"

"Dad.. Hikss.. Dad.. kenapa.. hikss Dad.. Hikss Memukul.. hikss mommy..?" tanya yogeun sesenggukan, membuat kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Hentikan tangismu.. kau namja atau yeoja hmm..? Bukankah dad sudah bilang..? Namja tak boleh menangis..? Jangan menangis.." tutur kyuhyun menghapus air mata yogeun.

"Kenapa dad hikss.. memukul mommy..?" tanya yogeun lagi.

"Hentikan tangismu.."

Mendengar itu, yogeun langsung menghapus air matanya, meredam suara tangisnya dan mengusap ingus yang merembes begitu saja.

"Sekarang pergi mandi, Dad akan menyuruh Shin ajhumma menyiapkan pakaianmu.. Dad harus bekerja.." kata kyuhyun mengacak rambut yogeun.

"Daddy belum menjawab pertanyaanku.." kata yogeun memelas dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Sejak kapan anak daddy bertingkah imut seperti ini eh..? Pergi mandi..! Arra..!" suruh kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya.

"Apa aku boleh berlatih piano dengan mommy..?" tanya yogeun berdiri di ranjangnya.

"Kau harus mengerjakan tugasmu..! Dan juga soal matematika yang dad berikan kemarin..!"

"Setelah itu aku boleh berlatih piano dengan mommy..?" tanya yogeun lagi sambil sedikit melompat di atas ranjangnya.

"Arraso.. Tapi jangan keluar rumah..! Selesaikan dulu semua tugasmu..!"  
>"SIAP DAD..!" seru yogeun sambil memberi hormat pada daddynya, membuat kyuhyun tersenyum lalu melenggang pergi.<p>

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_Buat yang udah review makasih ya ^^  
>maaf ga aku bales :D Lagi males ngetik :D :D Udah malem juga, anak kecil harus bobok kan ^^ besok mau sekolah :v<em>

_review lagi ya ^^ #Maksa _


	3. No Title 3

Hai.. Maaf kalau misalnya ini agak ngga nyambung sama chap sebelumnya,, jujur aku udah lupa mau dibikin gimana jalan ceritanya dulu, dan yah jadinya malah begini,, awalnya ff ini ga bakal aku lanjutin soalnya aku bingung mau bikin gimana, ini ff ga jelas banget sumpah -_-

Yaudah deh baca aja,, maaf kalau jelek #Bow

Happy reading..

Nae mal deu-reo ju-llae amu maldo haji mal-go na sashi-reun neomuna

Buranhae

Ni-ga eom-neun haru eotteohke kyeondil-ji cheongmal molla

Uri kkeuchi aniraneunkeorara

Nae-ga eom-neun binjarie honja apa ul-jineun ma

Yesung terus menekan tuts pianonya tanpa tau ada namja kecil yang berdiri di belakangnya sambil menyeringai.

~Door~  
>"HYAAA..." pekik yesung terkejut, beranjak dari duduknya dan berbalik melihat siapa yang mengaggetkannya.<p>

"Hahaha.. hahaha.. wajah mommy lucu sekali.. hahaha.." tawa namja kecil itu membuat yesung melotot dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Berani mengaggetkan mommy nde..?" yesung mendekati yogeun sambil menyeringai dan ~Sreet~

"Wlee... Kejar aku wlee.." ejek namja itu yangsudah berlari menjahui yesung membuat yesung mengejarnya.

"Cho yogeun berhenti atau mom akan menggelitikmu.." ancam yesung dan yogeun masih saja berlari mengitari ruang tamu, dan entah kapan mereka sudah berada di sana.

"Hahaha tangkap aku mom.." ejek yogeun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Awas saja.."  
>~Cklek~<p>

"Aku tak takut pada mommy..!" pekik yogeun sedangkan yesung sudah diam di tempat saat tau siapa yang membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Cho yogeun apa yang kau lakukan..?" tanya sang daddy membuat yogeun berbalik dan tersenyum polos.

"Dad dad.. Tadi aku mengagetkan mommy, dan wajah mommy sangat lucu, lalu.. lalu mom mengejarku.." cerita yogeun sambil berlari ke arah kyuhyun sedangkan kyuhyun hanya diam tanpa ekspresi.

"Naik ke kamarmu dan kerjakan tugasmu.." perintah kyuhyun membuat yogeun menunduk lesu.

"Tadi dad bilang aku boleh bermain dengan mom saat tugasku selesai.."

"Tugas matematika dari dad..?"

"Aku sudah hafal semua yang dad ajarkan.. Aku juga sudah menyelesaikan semuanya.." yogeun mempoutkan bibirnya membuat kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

"Naik ke kamarmu.. Dan jangan berisik, dad banyak pekerjaan Arra..!" suruh kyuhyun membuat yogeun mengangguk.

"Arraso.." yogeun berjalan menaiki tanga sedangkan kyuhyun berjalan mendekati yesung.

"Buatkan aku kopi..! Bawa ke ruang kerjaku..!" kata kyuhyun dingin dan langsung berlalu begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Oh.. hai wonie.." yesung tersenyum saat seorang namja tampan menghampirinya lalu mencubit pipi chubynya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai mengajar sungie..?" tanya siwon lalu mengambil alih buku dan tas ranseli yang yesung bawa.  
>"Ne.. Aku baru saja akan pulang,, ada perlu apa kau menemuiku di sini..?" tanya yesung tersenyum dan berjalan sejajar dengan siwon.<p>

"Apa kau sudah makan siang..? Kajja akan ku traktir.." ajak siwon membuat yesung menatapnya lalu tersenyum dan beralih pada jam tangan putih yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Arraso,, hanya makan siang,, aku harus segera pulang, yogeun pasti menungguku.." kata yesung membuat siwon tersenyum gembira lalu berlari kecil menghampiri mobil miliknya, membuka pintu penumpang untuk yesung.

"Baik tuan putri,, Silahkan masuk.." kata siwon membuat yesung tersenyum lalu memukul bahu siwon, sedangkan si tampan hanya tersenyum senang lalu menaruh barang yesung di jok belakang mobilnya dan berjalan ke sisi lain mobilnya.

"Kau ingin makan dimana yesungie..?" tanya siwon sebelum dia resmi /?/ menjalankan mobilnya.

"Bukankah kau yang mengajakku huh..? Kenapa harus aku yang memilih tempatnya.." dengus yesung mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ahh arraso,, jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu manis,, kau tak ingin aku menyerangmukan.." goda siwon membuatnya mendapatkan pukulan sayang di kepalanya dari yesung.

"Aku sudah menikah,, Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak pabbo..!" kesal yesung membuat siwon cemberut dan dengan kesalnya dia menjalankan mobilnya.

"Apa rasa cintamu padaku benar-benar hilang..?" tanya siwon membuat yesung menghentikan acara makannya, lalu menatap siwon menyesal.

"Mianhae wonie, aku benar-benar...-"  
>"Ahh sudahlah.. Apa sekarang kau menyukai namja bodoh itu..? Dia bahkan menyia-nyiakanmu sungie..! Dia tak pernah menganggapmu sedikitpun..!"<p>

"Tapi yogeun...-"

"Aku tidak sedang membahas yogeun kim yesung..! Aku membahas namja bodoh itu..!" pekik siwon kesal, dia benar-benar mencintai namja manis di depannya sekarang, dan tentu saja dia tak mau si manis terluka hanya karena laki-laki egois yang bodoh.

"Aku sudah menikah dengannya wonie.." jawab yesung lirih.

"Hanya kau yang menganggap pernikahan itu yesung..!" kesal siwon menggebrak meja kesal, membuat beberapa pengunjung menatap mereka.

"Wonie mianhae.." kata yesung merasa bersalah, dia menggenggam tangan siwon yang terkepal di atas meja, mengusapnya pelan, membuat namja itu menghela nafasnya kesal.

"Baiklah.. Aku minta maaf karena melepasmu dulu, dan membuatmu menikah dengannya. Aku berharap dia cepat sadar dan membalas cintamu.." kata siwon lembut sambil menggenggam tangan mungil yesung lalu mencium telapak tangan putih itu membuat yesung menunduk malu, bukan-bukan karena dia masih menyukai siwon, yesung malu karena beberapa pengunjung memperhatikan mereka.

"Dan kalau saja dia berani menyakitimu, katakan padaku, aku akan menghajarnya..!" kata siwon membuat yesung menatapnya terkejut.

"Dia tak pernah menyakitiku wonie.."

"Ya.. Terus saja tutupi keburukannya..." sinis siwon membuat yesung berdecak sebal.

"Ehem..! Maaf mengganggu kencan kalian,, Tapi aku harus membawa yesung pulang..!" kata seorang namja dengan nada dinginnya, dan jangan lupakan ekspresi wajahnya yang selalu saja datar saat berada di dekat yesung.

"K..Kyu.." yesung segera menarik tangannya yang tadinya masih ada di genggaman siwon, membuat siwon menatap namja itu tajam.

"Jadi kau Cho kyuhyun..?" kata siwon sinis.

"Aku tak ada urusan denganmu tuan..! Aku hanya ingin membawa yesung karena anakku menunggunya di rumah..!" kata kyuhyun dingin dan langsung menarik pergelangan tangan yesung kasar membuat yesung terpaksa berdiri dan meminta maaf pada siwon.

"Mianhae wonie aku harus pulang.. Gomawo makan siang.. Argh~" belum sempat yesung menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tangannya sudah di tarik paksa oleh kyuhyun membuat namja manis itu memekik kesakitan.

"Dia benar-benar buruk..! Haah..! Bagaimana bisa dia memperlakukan yesung seperti itu..!" geram siwon saat kedua makhluk itu sudah lenyap dari pandangannya.

.

.

"Kyu.. Tadi hanya...-"

"Aku tak peduli..!" ketus kyuhyun tanpa menatap yesung sekalipun, dia hanya terfokus dengan kemudi mobilnya.

"Mianhae.. Aku hanya menemaninya makan siang.." kata yesung lagi.

"AKU BILANG AKU TAK PEDULI KIM YESUNG..! APA KAU TULI..!" bentak kyuhyun membuat yesung bungkam sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Jaga yogeun, Aku akan pulang larut..!" kata kyuhyun dingin sebelum yesung turun dari mobilnya.

"Aku akan menung...-"

"Tak perlu menungguku kim yesung..! Hanya urus saja yogeun..! Dan jangan berani membawanya pergi keluar rumah..! Atau aku akan benar-benar memisahkan kalian..!" ancam kyuhyun membuat yesung mengangguk lalu beranjak turun dari mobil kyuhyun.

"Kenapa mommy lama sekali...!" pekik yogeun manja yang langsung berlari ke arah yesung membuat yesung berjongkok dan memeluk aegyanya itu.

"Mianhae, tadi mommy menemani siwon ajhussi makan siang sayang.."

"Huh.. Kenapa mommy lebih memilih makan siang dengan ajhussi daripada denganku..?" tanya yogeun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Hey,, bukankah setiap hari mom selalu menemanimu makan siang hmm..? Hanya hari ini mom pergi bersama ajhussi.."  
>"Tetap saja.. Mommy itu MILIKku dan daddy.. Jadi mommy tak boleh pergi dengan siwon ajhussi.." kata yogeun menekankan kata milik membuat yesung tersenyum gemas.<p>

"Arraso, maafkan mommy. Mom janji tak akan sering pergi bersama wonie ajhussi.." kata yesung membuat yogeun tersenyum senang.

"Mom aku mengantuk.." rengek yogeun memeluk yesung kode ingin di gendong /?/

"Apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas sekolahmu hmm..? Dad akan marah kalau kau melupakan tugasmu.." tanya yesung menggendong aegyanya itu.

"Semua tugas telah di selesaikan nyonya.." kata yogeun tegas sambil memberi hormat pada yesung membuat yesung tersenyum geli lalu mencium pipi aegyanya.

.

.

.

.

"Yaa..! Apa yang kau lakukan di apartementku..!" pekik namja tampan terkejut saat melihat sahabat menyebalkannya itu.

"Minggir..! Aku lelah..! Yaa buatkan aku makanan..!" kata kyuhyun berjalan memasuki apartement sahabatnya dengan sesuka hatinya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang king size milik sahabatnya, membuat si pemilik apartement berdecak kesal.

"Aisshh..! Pulanglah, dan minta pelayanan istrimu yang manis itu..! Aku tak sudi melayanimu setan..!" kesal donghae memukul wajah tampan kyuhyun dengan guling miliknya.

"Hanya buatkan aku makanan ikan menyebalkan..! aku lapar..!" pekik kyuhyun membuat donghae kesal.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak sudi melayanimu SETAN..! CEPAT PULANG..!" marah donghae membuat kyuhyun duduk dari tidurnya menatap sahabatnya sejenak lalu beranjak berdiri menjauhi ranjang milik donghae membuat si pemilik tersenyum senang.

"HYA...! Pintu keluar ada di sebelah sana..!" pekik donghae saat kyuhyun berjalan ke arah yang salah.

"Kau bilang tak mau melayaniku..! Aku lapar ikan..!" teriak kyuhyun dari dapur kecil milik donghae yang hanya di pisahkan oleh kitchen counter bar, dan itu membuat donghae mendengus putus asa lalu berjalan ke arah dapur miliknya, dan duduk di kursi yang memang tersedia di sana, melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang semakin hari semakin menyebalkan itu.

"Apa ada masalah..? Kenapa kau tak langsung pulang kerumah..? Aku yakin yesung pasti langsung menyiapkan semua kebutuhanmu..!" kata donghae memecahkan keheningan, membuat kyuhyun yang sedang makan di sampingnya itu menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap donghae sejenak.

"Kau berniat menghilangkan nafsu makanku..?" ketus kyuhyun membuat donghae tersenyum lima jari lalu menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Ayolah, Jujur saja..! Kau mulai jatuh cinta pada kim yesung kan.. Ahh atau kau cemburu pada namja engg.. miwos.. ahh miwon itu..?" kata donghae membuat kyuhyun merengut kesal.

"Aku hanya mencintai kim jongwon..! Tidak dengan saudara kembarnya yang pembawa sial dan bodoh itu..! Dan jangan ungkit namja itu lagi ikan..!"

"Ohh.. Ayolah kyu..! Sampai kapan kau terus menyalahkan yesung..? Semua itu tidak murni kesalahannya.. Semuanya sudah terjadi kyu, ini takdir tuhan.." perkataan donghae membuat kyuhyun terdiam memikirkan sesuatu, memang benar istrinya kim jongwon meninggal bukan karena yesung, saat itu jongwoon yang sedang pergi dengan yesung lupa memakai sabuk pengamannya, dan juga entah apa yang membuat jongwoon mengajak yesung berbincang, mungkin dia lupa kalau kembarannya itu benar-benar tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada dua hal sekaligus, dan bodohnya kim yesung juga menanggapi pembicaraan kembarannya membuatnya membelah konsentrasinya dan menyebabkan kecelakaan yang membuat kembarannya itu sempat koma beberapa minggu dan akhirnya meninggal.

"Hae.." lirih kyuhyun membuat donghae tersenyum lalu menepuk punggung kyuhyun pelan.

"Biarkan jongwoon tenang di atas sana kyu,, Dan juga yesung sudah berbaik hati merawatmu dan yogeun, kau tak harus membencinya seperti itu.."

"Hae... kau terlalu banyak bicara..! Ambilkan aku minum bodoh..!" sinis kyuhyun karena panggilannya tadi di artikan salah oleh sahabatnya itu, dan sekarang donghae dengan raut kesalnya berjalan mengambil air di kulkas lalu menyodorkannya ke kyuhyun.

"Gomawo donghaeku yang tampan.. Tapi tak jauh lebih tampan dariku.." kata kyuhyun membuat donghae kesal lalu memukul kepalanya keras.

"AWW..! YAAKK..! Kau bisa membuatku gegar otak bodoh..!" pekik kyuhyun kesal membuat donghae membuang mukanya masa bodoh.

"Cepat pulang dan perbaiki hubunganmu dengan yesung..! Aku tau kalau kau mulai jatuh cinta dengannya..!" kata donghae duduk di sofa lalu menyalakan tv nya.

"Jangan sok tau ikan amis..! Memangnya kau siapa..!" gerutu kyuhyun ikut duduk di samping donghae.

"YAAK..! Cuci piringmu setan..!" pekik donghae kesal saat dia masih melihat piring bekas kyuhyun berdiam tenang di atas counter barnya.

"Ayolah sayang.. Aku tamu di sini.." kata kyuhyun menggoda donghae sambil mencolek pipi donghae.

"Berhenti bersikap menjijikan seperti itu setan..!"

.

.

.

~Cklek..~  
>"Kyu.. Kau sudah pulang..?" tanya yesung hati-hati, takut kalau saja namja itu marah padanya.<p>

"Sudah ku bilang, tak perlu menungguku yesung..!" kata kyuhyun ketus membuat yesung menatapnya takut.

"Tidak.. Engg.. Aku baru saja dari universitas mengambil mobilku.." jawab yesung berjalan di belakang kyuhyun karena memang kamar mereka searah.

"Malam-malam begini..? bukankah jung ajhussi libur hari ini..? Bagaimana kau pergi ke universitas..?" tanya kyuhyun dingin tanpa melihat yesung yang tepat berada di belakangnya.

"Aku naik bis tadi.." jawab yesung membuat kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap yesung horor membuat yesung terdiam takut.

"Wa...Waeyo kyu..?" tanya yesung pelan.

"Kau bisa memintaku mengantarmu, atau kita bisa pergi bersama besok pagi kim yesung..! Jangan gila..! Malam-malam begini kau berkeliaran seperti itu..!" pekik kyuhyun membuat yesung menundukan kepalanya takut.

"Mianhae,, aku hanya tak mau merepotkanmu..!"

"Dan membahayakan dirimu..? Dasar bodoh..!" ketus kyuhyun yang langsung berjalan memasuki kamarnya meninggalkan yesung yang terdiam.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chap depan mungkin End, dan maaf kalau endingnya nanti ngga sesuai dengan apa yang kalian harapkan.. Yosshh sekian terimakasih udah rela nunggu ff aneh saya (*Yakali kalau ada yang nunggu) #Bow


	4. No Title 4

HAI..!~

So.. karena pada minta ga langsung end, ini aku udah panjangin dikit ceritanya, dan maaf kalau ini aneh dan ga ngena banget, serius aku bingung bikin konflik gimana,, bingung mau nyiksa kyuhyun gimana..

Yaudah langsung aja ya.. ^^

Happy Reading.. 

"Apa jung ajhussi belum datang..?" tanya seorang namja dengan suara dingin khas miliknya, membuat si namja manis yang sedang duduk sambil menyuapi namja kecil menatapnya sekilas.

"Jung ajhussi baru saja menelfon, dan ajhussi bilang masih ada di incheon, dan ajhussi meminta izin libur satu minggu karena aegyanya sakit.." jawab yesung membuat kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Aisshh aku benar-benar akan terlambat.." kesal kyuhyun lalu menatap yesung sejenak.

"Wa..wae..?" tanya yesung takut.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu kali ini..?" tanya kyuhyun dingin.

"N..ne..?" tanya yesung bingung.

"Aku ada meeting pagi ini, Dan kau..! Apa kau bisa mengantar yogeun sekolah..? aisshh kau benar-benar tak bisa di percaya..!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, bahkan dia belum sempat membenarkan dasinya, dia terburu-buru sekarang.

"Yaa..! Ada apa ikan..!" pekik kyuhun saat menerima panggilan dari sahabatnya itu.

"..."  
>"Jangan berisik..! Aku bangun kesiangan hari ini.. Dan kau..! Lakukan sesuatu sebelum aku datang.." pekik kyuhyun kesal, karena terlalu sibuk berbicara dengan donghae dia sama sekali tak sadar kalau yesung yang tadinya hanya diam, entah darimana keberaniannya datang, sekarang dia sudah berdiri di hadapan kyuhyun dan memasang dasi milik kyuhyun dengan rapi lalu membenarkan kerah kemeja kyuhyun dan terakhir bersiap mengancingkan jas coklat kyuhyun.<p>

"Apa yang kau lakukan..!" pekik kyuhyun memasukan ponselnya ke saku celananya sambil menatap yesung datar, sedangkan yesung yang tadinya ingin mengancingkan jas kyuhyun kini menarik tangannya.

"Mi..mian.." jawab yesung menundukan kepalanya.

"Dad..~ Mommy sedang membantu daddy menjadi tampan.." kata yogeun membuat kyuhyun menatap aegyanya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Pagi ini kau pergi ke sekolah dengan mommy..-"

"YEAYY..!" kyuhyun belum selesai dengan kata-katanya tapi aegyanya sudah bersorak senang membuatnya sedikit mendengus kesal.

"Ingat kata dad..! Jangan mengganggu mommy, dan jangan mengajak mom berbicara saat mom menyetir..! Sepulang sekolah nanti, tunggu daddy, dad akan menjemputmu..!" kata kyuhyun membuat yogeun mengagguk pasti, dan sekarang kyuhyun sudah beralih pada namja manis yang menjabat sebagai istrinya.

"Aku harap bisa mempercayaimu kali ini.." kata kyuhyun menatap yesung membuat namja manis itu mengangguk.

"Dad..~ tadi mom membantu daddy memasang dasi daddy..!" kata yogeun membuat kyuhyun menatap aegyanya lalu tersenyum, dan beralih menatap yesung memberikan sedikit senyum tulusnya pada namja manis di hadapannya itu, lalu mengusap rambut yesung pelan.

"Gomawo.." kata kyuhyun membuat yesung blushing, demi setan sejagad baru kali ini kyuhyun tersenyum tulus untuknya, meskipun hanya sedikit senyuman, tapi itu mampu membuat pipi yesung memerah.

"Aku pergi..! Jaga yogeun..!" kata kyuhyun kembali dingin membuat yesung menghela nafas kecewa, dan namja tampan itu langsung berjalan meninggalkan kedua makhluk beda umur di ruang makan.

"YEAY...! Hari ini aku akan pergi ke sekolah bersama mommy..!" pekik yogeun senang membuat yesung mengacak rambut aegyanya.

"Kajja, kau bisa terlambat.."

.

.

.

"Ahh aku hampir lupa,, bukankah tas dan bukuku ada di mobil siwon.." rutuk yesung kesal lalu mengambil ponselnya, beruntung masih lampu merah jadi dia bisa menghubungi mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Siwonie.." panggil yesung saat namja tampan itu menerima panggilannya.

"Waeyo sungie..? Apa kau merindukanku hmm..? Kenapa menelfonku sepagi ini..?" goda namja itu membuat yesung berdecak kesal.

~Tinn.. Tiin..~

"Berhenti berkata yang tidak-tidak...! Aku hanya mau mengambil tas ranselku yang ada padamu..Aisshh.." jawab yesung frustasi karena mobil yang ada di belakangnya terus saja membunyikan klaksonnya membuat yesung yang kesal langsung melajukan mobilnya dan..

~Braakk..~ Yesung tak menyadari ada truck yang menerobos lampu merah, seharusnya truck itu berhenti, dan itu membuat mobil yesung terpental karena tabrakan yang sangat keras. (*Anyiingg ini apaan sih.. -_- sumpah bingung narasinya..! intinya yesung ketrabrak titik..!)

"YESUNGIE..!" pekik suara di sebrang telfon khawatir,, tanpa pikir panjang namja itu langsung mengaktifkan gpsnya, berharap yesung masih memasang aplikasi yang membuat beberapa orang mengetahui di mana keberadaannya, setelah mendapat lokasi ponsel yesung, namja itu langsung berlari keluar dari apartement miliknya, tak peduli dengan keadaannya yang masih memakai piyama dan sandal jepit miliknya, oh jangan lupakan wajah bangun tidurnya yang sekarang di paksa untuk berekspresi khawatir.

.

.

.

"Kim Ajhuma.. Ajhussi.." panggil siwon saat kedua orang paruh baya menghampirinya, dia membungkuk hormat sejenak.

"Bagaimana keadaan yesung..? Apa dia baik-baik saja..? Apa yang terjadi siwonie..?" tanya kim ajhussi mewakili umma yesung yang menangis di pelukan suaminya.

"Bohong kalau aku bilang sungie baik-baik saja.. Mianhae ajhussi,,, ajhumma.. Mianhae.." jawab siwon merasa bersalah, bagaimanapun juga dia yang membuat yesung kehilangan konsentrasinya, dia sama sekali tak tau kalau namja manis itu sedang di jalan.

"Apa yang terjadi wonie..?" tanya kim ajhumma menahan tangisnya, ini kedua kalinya yesung mengalami kecelakaan, saat pertama kedua anaknya mengalami kecelakaan dan membuat putra bungsunya meninggal, dan sekarang..

"Sebuah truck menerobos lampu merah dan menabrak tepat di sisi kanan yesung, dan mobil yesung terpental.." jawab siwon singkat, pikirannya benar-benar kacau sekarang, dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Dimana kyuhyun..? Apa kau belum memberitahunya..?" tanya kim ajhussi membuat siwon mengangguk.

"Aku hampir lupa ajhussi.." dengan terpaksa dia menelfon kyuhyun menggunakan ponsel yesung, karena memang dia tak mungkin memiliki nomor kyuhyun, oh ayolah mereka itu rival.. 

"Yeoboseyo, ada apa yesung..?" sahut suara di sebrang membuat siwon berdecak kesal.

"Ini aku siwon.." Jawab siwon dingin.

"Apa maumu..? Kenapa ponsel istriku ada padamu..? Dimana yesung..?" jawab suara dari sebrang tak kalah dinginnya.

"Hebat.. Kau masih menganggapnya istrimu hah..?"

"Hanya katakan apa maumu..! Dan dimana yesung..!" sahut kyuhyun kesal.

Yesung kecelakaan dan sekarang dia ada di ugd.

"Katakan dimana..!" kata kyuhyun dingin.  
>"Seoul international univ hospital" jawab siwon yang langsung berdecak sebal karena orang di sebrang sudah memutus sambungan telfonnya.<p>

.

.

.

"Yaa..! kyu kita sedang rapat.." pekik donghae sedikit pelan saat kyuhyun mematikan sambungan telfonnya dan memang sudah sedari tadi beberapa orang di sana memperhatikan kyuhyun.

"Urus semuanya..! Aku harus pergi.." kata kyuhyun beranjak pergi membuat donghae bingung dan ikut beranjak dari duduknya, sedikit membungkuk hormat lalu keluar ruangan di mengikuti sahabatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi..?" tanya donghae menghentikan langkah kyuhyun.

"Tolong urus semuanya untukku, aku harus ke rumah sakit,, yesung kecelakaan.."jawab kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Kyu kau serius..?" tanya donghae prihatin.

"Aku harap ini bercanda,, Tapi aku serius hae.."  
>"Kka..! Ppali kka..! Aku akan meneruskan rapatnya, dan juga nanti aku yang akan menjemput yoguen.." kata donghae membuat kyuhyun tersenyum menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu lalu bergumam terimakasih dan berlalu pergi.<p>

"Aku harap tuhan hanya menegurmu kyu, bukan menghukummu.." lirih donghae sebelum memasuki ruang rapatnya.

.

.

.

"Hosshh hosshh...Umma.. haahh.. appa... Dimana yesung huh..?" tanya kyuhyun terengah, dia berlari dari parkiran sampai di depan ruang ugd yang tak bisa di bilang dekat, dan di sini sudah berkumpul kedua orangtuanya dan yesung dan jangan lupakan siwon dengan piyamanya.

"Dokter belum selesai kyu.." jawab appanya membuatnya mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Arrghh... Apa yang terjadi..?" racau kyuhyun frustasi.

"Ada truck yang menabrak mobil yesung.." jawab siwon singkat membuat kyuhyun menatapnya.

"Kau..! Kenapa kau ada di sini..? Apa kau menghubungi yesung hah..! Apa kau tak tau kalau yesung..-" "AKU TAU..!" pekik siwon memutus perkataan kyuhyun membuat kyuhyun menatapnya kesal.

"Aku tau kalau yesung tak bisa berkonsentrasi mengenai dua hal dengan baik,, Aku tau.. Sangat tau cho kyuhyun..! Aku lebih mengerti dirinya dibanding denganmu yang selalu mengabaikannya cho..!" kata siwon dingin dan itu membuat umma yesung memeluknya pertanda agar mereka menghentikan perdebatan itu.  
>"Lalu kenapa kau menghubunginya..! Kau benar-benar..! Arghh.. Ini semua salahmu siwon..!" kyuhyun menghantamkan kepalan tangannya tepat di tembok yang ada di sampingnya membuat sang umma menghampirinya dan memeluk putra tunggalnya itu.<p>

"Dia yang menghubungiku kyu... Mianhae, aku benar-benar tak tau kalau dia sedang menyetir.." jawab siwon membuat kyuhyun menghela nafasnya kasar.

~Cklek..~ sontak keenam orang yang ada di sana menatap asal suara dengan tatapan was-was.

"Bagaimana keadaan putraku dok..?" tanya mewakili.  
>"Lukanya benar-benar parah, beberapa tulangnya patah, sepertinya akan cukup lama untuk memulihkan tulangnya, Dia juga sempat kehilangan banyak darah.. dan detak jantungnya lemah.."<p>

"Apa kami bisa melihatnya..?" tanya appa kyuhyun.

"Maaf,, tidak untuk saat ini, Kita harus menjaganya untuk tetap steril, itu untuk kebaikannya,, dan dia koma.." ~Toeng...~ Head shot..! Ini adalah pukulan untuk kyuhyun, untuk yang kedua kalinya, ayolah bangunkan dia kalau ini hanya mimpi, dia tak ingin ini benar-benar terjadi.

"Yesungie...~" mr,kim yang tadinya sedikit tenang sekarang melanjutkan tangis histerisnya bersama dengan umma kyuhyun.

"Dia akan bangun kan..?" tanya siwon membuat dokter itu membuang nafasnya pasrah.

"Itu tergantung padanya,, Tapi kami akan berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuknya..." jawab dokter itu lalu menundukan kepalanya hormat dan berlalu pergi.

~Sraak..~

"Mianhae yesung.. Mianhae.. Mianhae.." lirih kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah terduduk di lantai, bersandar pada tembok yang tadinya menjadi pelampiasan amarahnya. Dan tentu saja itu membuat kelima orang yang ada di sana menatapnya.

"Kyunie.." panggil sang umma, ikut duduk di samping putranya dan memeluk namja itu, membuat kyuhyun membalas memeluk ummanya.

"Umma.. Kenapa ini terjadi pada yesung..? Aku.. Hikss.. Aku tak mau kehilangannya hikss.. Aku juga sudah keterlaluan selama ini.. Hikss umma apa yesung membenciku..?" kyuhyun menangis sekarang, dan itu untuk seorang kim yesung, bukan kim jongwon istri pertamanya.

"Yesung pasti baik-baik saja,, Dia pasti bangun sayang.." kata menenangkan kyuhyun, membuat namja itu menggeleng keras.

"Ini semua benar-benar sama umma,, jongwoon meninggalkanku juga dengan cara seperti ini umma.. Aku tak mau itu terjadi lagi umma.. Aku tak mau kehilangan yesung.."

"Kyu tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja.." kata mengusap rambut menantunya itu.

"Tapi appa.."  
>"Yesung, dia sangat kuat, dia pasti akan bangun.."<p>

.

.

.

"Ajhussi kenapa hae ajhussi membawaku ke sini..? Aku ingin pulang dan bermain dengan mommy.. Mom pasti menungguku.." gerutu yogeun sedari mereka masih di mobil tapi donghae sama sekali tak tega memberitahu anak kecil nan manis itu.

"Hey Kalau kau menjadi anak yang baik hari ini, ajhussi akan membelikanmu mainan nanti.." kata donghae mengangkat tubuh yogeun ke gendongannya, membuat mata yogeun berbinar.

"Jinjayo..? Ajhussi serius..?Aku ingin mobil control yang besaaarrr sekali..!" kata yogeun sambil menggerakan tangannya membuat donghae tersenyum simpul.

"Arraso, apapun yang kau mau, ajhussi akan membelikannya untukmu.." kata donghae membuat yogeun tersenyum lima jari.

"Gomawo.. Hae ajhussi memang yang terbaik.." kata yogeun mengecup pipi kiri donghae membuat namja itu tersenyum.

"Kyu.." panggil donghae saat melihat kyuhyun duduk diam dengan matanya yang sedikit membengkak, dan sepertinya namja itu melamun, sedangkan siwon yang ada di sebelah kyuhyun langsung menengok siapa yang bersuara.

"Dia terus melamun sedari tadi.." jawab siwon membuat donghae menganggukan kepalanya lalu menurunkan yogeun.

"Daddy..!" panggil yogeun yang langsung menepuk paha kyuhyun membuat namja itu sadar.

"Oh,, hai jagoan.." kata kyuhyun lirih, menatap aegyanya sekilas dan langsung mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Kyu tenanglah.." kata donghae duduk di samping kiri kyuhyun sedangkan siwon ada di samping kanan kyuhyun.

"Dia koma hae.." jawab kyuhyun pelan membuat donghae menepuk bahu sahabatnya, mencoba menguatkan namja itu.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, percayalah.." kata donghae membuat kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak,, Ini kedua kalinya hae.. jongwoon meninggalkanku dengan cara yang sama.. Apa yesung menghukumku..? Dia pasti sangat membenciku.. Aku benar-benar tak mau kehilangannya hae.." lirih kyuhyun tanpa sadar air matanya menetes kembali membuatnya mengusap wajahnya kasar, dan kini siwon yang menepuk bahu kyuhyun membuat namja tampan itu menatapnya.

"Percayalah padaku, yesung mencintaimu, dia sama sekali tak membencimu kyu.." kata siwon membuat kyuhyun tersenyum sinis.

"Kau masih mencintainya kan.. Dan dia juga mencintaimu..!" kata kyuhyun membuat siwon tersenyum.

"Ne aku masih mencintainya, tapi tidak dengan dia.. Sekarang dia mencintaimu kyu, percayalah.." kata siwon membuat kyuhyun mengangguk pasrah.

"Aku harap kau benar choi.." lirih kyuhyun dan siwon hanya mengacak rambut kyuhyun dengan senyumannya.

"Dad.. Daddy kenapa menangis..? Daddy bilang namja tak boleh menangis,, kenapa daddy menangis.." tanya yogeun yang sedari tadi terdiam bingung di hadapan kyuhyun.  
>"Anniya, ini berbeda jagoan.. Bagaimana sekolahmu hmm..?" tanya kyuhyun mengangkat yogeun ke pangkuannya membuat aegyanya tersenyum.<p>

"Minggu depan akan ada pentas drama dad,, dan aku terpilih menjadi pangerannya.." jawab yogeun senang membuat kyuhyun ikut tersenyum dan mencubit pipi gembul yogeun.

"Jinjayo..? Woahh jagoan dad memang hebat eoh.. Kapan kau mulai berlatih hmm..?"

"Songsae bilang besok sepulang sekolah, jadi aku akan pulang terlambat dad.." jawab yogeun membuat kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Hmm, arraso daddy mengerti.."  
>"Dad..! Daddy dan mommy harus datang minggu depan,, ne..? Dad dan mommy harus melihatku.." kata yogeun tersenyum riang membuat kyuhyun terdiam lagi, dia jadi teringat yesung, bagaimana namja manis itu bisa datang kalau saat ini namja itu mengalami kecelakaan.<p>

"Dad.. Apa daddy sibuk..? Kalau begitu aku akan minta mommy datang sendiri saja.." kata yogeun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Anniya.. Dad akan datang sayang.." jawab kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengecup dahi putranya.

"Yeaaay..~!"

"Oh iya,, dad,, kenapa kita ada di sini..? Apa daddy sakit..?" tanya yogeun bingung.

"Anniya, dad baik-baik saja jagoan.. Ahh iya, beberapa hari ini kau tinggal di rumah halmeoni halabeoji mommy ne.. Mom dan dad sedang sibuk, dan kau harus menurut pada halmeon halabeojii mommy arrachi.." jelas kyuhyun membuat yogeun mengerjap bingung.

"Tapi hari ini aku ingin bermain bersama mommy dad.. Tadi pagi mom janji akan bermain psp bersamaku.."

"Tak bisa sayang, kau bermain psp bersama hae ajhussi saja.. Biasanya juga kalian bermain bersama kan.."  
>"Shiero..! Aku ingin bermain bersama mommy..!"<p>

"Ne.. lain kali saja ne bermain bersama mommy, hari ini kau bermain bersama hae ajhussi..." bujuk kyuhyun membuat yogeun mengangguk dan kyuhyun bernafas lega.

"Tapi aku ingin bertemu mommy dad.. Aku merindukan mommy.." kata yogeun lagi membuat kyuhyun diam.

"Dad..! Dimana mommy..?"  
>"Mommy sedang sibuk sayang.. kau tak bisa menemuinya.." jelas kyuhyun mengusap rambut aegyanya.<p>

"Tapi biasanya saat mom sibuk mom akan menemuiku,, Aku juga bisa membantu mommy bekerja.." jawab yogeun.

"Tak bisa sayang, kau tak bisa bertemu mommy dulu.."

"Apa daddy memarahi mommy lagi..? Dad..! Jangan memarahi mommy..!" pekik yogeun membuat kyuhyun memeluk aegyanya yang kesal itu.

"Anniya chagi.. Dad tak memarahi mommy, dad sudah bilangkan kalau mommy sibuk.." jawab kyuhyun mengusap punggung aegyanya.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin bertemu mommy dad..!"  
>"Tak bisa hari ini sayang.."<br>"Besok..?"

"Tidak.."  
>"Lusa..?"<br>"Tidak sayang, mom sangat sibuk.."  
>"Dad aku ingin bertemu mommy..!" teriak yogeun membuat kyuhyun risih, pasalnya mereka sedang di koridor rumah sakit.<p>

"Hae-ah tolong antarkan yogeun ke rumah umma yesung.." kata kyuhyun membuat donghae mengangguk dan beranjak dari duduknya menarik yogeun ke gendongannya.

"Shiero..! Aku ingin bertemu mommy..!" pekik yogeun membuat kyuhyun ikut beranjak dari duduknya.

"Jagoan dengar daddy..! Mommy sedang sibuk sayang, dad janji kau akan menemui mom secepatnya.. Asal kau harus menjadi anak yang baik saat bersama halmeoni.. Ne..?"

"Yaksok..?" tanya yogeun mengulurkan kelingkingnya.

"Ne yaksok.." kata kyuhyun mengaitkan kelingking mereka.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja kyu.." kata donghae membuat kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Semoga saja.." jawab kyuhyun singkat yang langsung duduk kembali di kursinya, sedangkan donghae menepuk bahunya lalu berlaru pergi saat sebelumnya dia sudah berpamitan pada siwon dan kyuhyun.

"Pulanglah kyu, kau terlihat kacau.." kata siwon membuat kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Aku mau menemaninya di sini.." kata kyuhyun tanpa menatap siwon.

"Aku akan menemaninya, kau bisa kembali besok.." siwon merasakan hal yang sama seperti kyuhyun, dia juga takut kalau saja yesung benar-benar meninggalkannya. Hey dia masih mencintai yesungnya kan, tapi dia harus menguatkan kyuhyun sekarang, namja itu lebih menyedihkan darinya saat ini, Siwon tau pasti kalau sekarang kyuhyun sangat merasa bersalah.

"Tidak, aku mau di sini.." jawab kyuhyun dingin.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu.. Aku akan membeli makanan untuk kita.." kata siwon menepuk bahu kyuhyun lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Siwon.." panggil kyuhyun membuat siwon menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kyuhyun.

"Gomawo.. Dan mianhae.." kata kyuhyun membuat siwon bingung.

"Untuk apa..?"

"Mianhae karena melukai yesung,.. Dan gomawo karena kau berusaha menghiburku, aku tau kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku.." kata kyuhyun membuat siwon tersenyum.

"Katakan permintaan maafmu pada yesung kyu.."

"Seandainya aku bisa.." kata kyuhyun pelan.

"Hey semangatlah..! Tugasmu sekarang menguatkan yesung dan berusaha membuatnya bangun, bukan terpuruk seperti ini..!" Kata siwon menepuk pelan bahu kyuhyun membuat namja itu mengangguk.

"Aku pergi dulu.." kata siwon membuat kyuhyun tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomawo yang udah review ^^ Maaf banget udah bikin kalian nunggu lama banget buat chap 3nya kemarin xD ini udah kilat kan updatenya :D

Guest 1 : endingnya pasti kyusung kok, tenang aja,, yesung kan cuma milik kyuhyun seorang xD.. palingan tar di pisahin beda dunia xD

Anna401 : hahaha kalo di panjangin aku takutnya ga bisa ngelanjutin, soalnya beneran ide awal ff ini udah nguap xD ini aja bikinnya nguras otak xD udah nih di panjangin dikit :D

Sungsungiiie : hahaha iya ini di buat nyesel, tapi mian kalo konfliknya aneh,, sumpah iku bingung gimana bikin konflik ini :D

Lyflink97 : iya mian,, takut ga kelanjut kalo di panjangin xD ini aja udah bingung bikin konfliknya gimana xD

Guest 2 : udah nih.. ^^

Deraelf : ini aku panjangin dikittt.. tunggu aja ya ^^ endingnya masih di pikirin dulu xD

: Chap kemarin masih pendek..? Yaampun itu mikirnya ampe ubanan padahal -_- xD Berdoa aja ini bakal happy end xD :D

Jy : dia dari kcil makan beruang kutub, makanya dingin xD

: beneran bagus..? Makasih ^^

Hahaha maaf kalau chap ini sama chap depan mengecewakan #Bow

Kim Hwang Yuni : yaampun ini udah sampe muter otak nulisnya -_- xD iya kembar,, dan yogeun itu anak jongwoon, aku udah bilang belum..? Lupa.. xD yesung kan malaikat tanpa sayap.. ceilah xD

Iya makasih ^^

Jeremykim84 : Udah, kyu udah nyesel itu... Maaf kalo lanjutannya mengecewakan mungkin.. :D

Makasih ^^

Kim Yehyun : Dia belom belajar cara peduliin orang dengan baik xD

Yesung ukeku : Hahaha makasih udah baca dan review ^^

Rikarika : ini udah aku panjangin dikit kok,, tapi maaf kalo aneh ceritanya :D

Luvkyusung : I hope too

Wonhaesung love : Done ^^

CloudSparkyuLove : udah di lanjut ini ^^

Kimrose : Udah ini lanjutnya ga lama kan ^^

Babyesung : Ikutan getok pala kyu dong :v Tar aku bawa obor :D

Hermonie kim : Love you too dear..~

All mianhae kalo chap ini ga memuaskan,, kan udah bilang kalo aku bingung gimana ngelanjutinnya -_- maaf kalo konfliknya ga jelas dan aneeehh banget, dan narasinya yang ga ngeeh -_- mianhae jeongmal mianhae ne.. 


	5. ENDING

Yaaa..! ini endingnya ya.. ^^ semoga suka.. kalo ga suka tulis aja endingnya sendiri trus baca sendiri oke xD

Happy Reading..

Terhitung sudah dua bulan yesung masih memejamkan matanya, hanya saja minggu lalu yesung sudah di pindahkan ke ruang rawat vvip jadi kyuhyun bisa menjaga dan menemani yesungnya dengan leluasa, selama itu juga kyuhyun tak menginjakan kakinya di rumah, yah mungkin dia akan pulang untuk mengambil sesuatu dan langsung kembali lagi ke rumah sakit untuk menemani yesung.

"Yesung.. Apa kau tak ingin membuka matamu..? Setidaknya biarkan aku meminta maaf atas kelakuanku selama ini.." kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan yesung yang tak terpasang infus lalu mengecup tangan mungil itu, semenjak dia berbicara dengan donghae beberapa bulan lalu, dia sudah berniat memperbaiki hubungannya dengan yesung, tapi sifat gengsinya masih saja melekat dan itu membuat semuanya terlambat, kini yesungnya sudah terbaring tak berdaya dengan selang yang memenuhi tubuhnya.

~Cklek..~  
>"Daddy..~" panggil namja kecil berlari ke arah kyuhyun sedangkan yeoja paruh baya yang bersama yogeun berjalan menaruh tasnya di sofa dan menaruh bungkusan plastik di meja yang ada di sana.<p>

"Hai jagoan.." sahut kyuhyun mengangkat yogeun kepangkuannya.

"Kyu makanlah, umma membawakanmu makanan.." kata umma yesung menghampiri kyuhyun dan mengusap sayang kepala menantu tersayangnya itu.

"Ne umma, aku akan memakannya nanti, gomawo umma.." kata kyuhyun tersenyum menatap ibu mertuanya.

"Apa ada perkembangan..?" tanya sang umma membuat kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya, mempersilahkan ummanya itu untuk duduk yang memang hanya ada satu kursi di sana, benar-benar rumah sakit yang miskin..

"Dokter bilang tulangnya akan segera pulih, tapi detak jantungnya belum stabil umma.." jawab kyuhyun membuat umma yesung mengangguk dan mengusap sayang kepala anak sulungnya itu.

"Dad.. Apa mommy akan bangun..? Aku merindukan mommy.." tanya yogeun yang sekarang duduk di pinggir ranjang yesung, menatap kyuhyun dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Dad juga merindukan mommy sayang.. Kita harus berdoa supaya mommy lekas bangun.." jelas kyuhyun menenangkan aegyanya itu.

"Aku selalu berdoa untuk mommy setiap hari, tapi mommy belum bangun juga.. Apa mommy akan pergi seperti jongwoon mommy...?" tanya yogeun dengan raut sedihnya, dia masih ingat beberapa tahun yang lalu, meskipun dia masih kecil, dia benar-benar ingat kalau jongwoon mommynya pergi meninggalkannya dan daddynya, dan kali ini dia tak ingin lagi kehilangan mommynya.

"Kita berdoa saja ne.. Mommy pasti bangun.. Apa kau merindukan jongwoon mommy..?" tanya kyuhyun membuat yogeun mengangguk mantap.

"Aku sangat merindukan jongwoon mommy dad.. Dan aku juga merindukan yesung mommy.." kata yogeun membuat kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau besok kita menjenguk jongwoon mommy..?" tawar kyuhyun membuat yogeun mengangguk senang.

"Dad.. Apa jongwoon mommy merindukanku juga..?"

"Tentu saja sayang.. jongwoon mommy pasti merindukanmu, Dan jongwoon mommy bisa melihatmu dari surga, melihatmu tumbuh, melihatmu bermain.." jawab kyuhyun membuat yogeun mengangguk dan sekarang dia menggeser duduknya sedikit untuk menatap yesung mommynya yang masih berbaring sambil memejamkan matanya itu.

"Mom.. Apa mom tidak merindukanku juga..? Dad bilang jongwoon mommy merindukanku.. Apa mommy tak merindukanku seperti jongwoon mommy..? Mom.. mommy berjanji akan bermain bersamaku, mommy juga berjanji akan terus bersamaku sampai aku besar.. Mom aku merindukanmu.." setelah menyelesaikan kata-katanya yogeun terdiam menatap yesung. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum, setidaknya aegyanya sekarang tidak terlalu histeris seperti pertamakali tau mommynya kecelakaan.

'Flashback..'

"Hey kau bermain dengan sangat bagus jagoan.." puji kyuhyun saat yogeun baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti, putranya itu baru saja memerankan drama yang beberapa minggu dia sebutkan itu.

"Kenapa mommy tidak datang..?" tanya yogeun sambil menundukan kepalanya sedih, membuat kyuhyun mengangkatnya ke gendongannya.

"Mommy sedang sibuk sayang, dad sudah merekammu tadi, jadi mommy bisa melihat dramamu tadi.." kata kyuhyun menunjukan handycam yang ada di tangannya tapi itu sama sekali tak membuat yogeun senang, dia benar-benar berharap mommynya ada disini dan memujinya lalu mengecupinya dan memeluknya, tapi sekarang... Hanya ada kyuhyun di sana, dia merindukan mommynya.

"Kenapa mommy lebih memilih bekerja daripada aku dad..? Apa mommy tak menyayangiku..? Kenapa mom tak pernah menemuiku..? Aku merindukan mommy.."

"Hey dengarkan daddy... Mommy sangat menyayangimu, mommy sangat sibuk sayang, kau harus mengerti.."

"Aku ingin bertemu mommy dad..!" pekik yogeun membuat beberapa orangtua yang ada di sana menatap mereka aneh, dan kyuhyun benar-benar tak peduli.

"Tidak sekarang sayang.." kata kyuhyun menenangkan yogeun mengambil tas ransel milik aegyanya dan ia sampirkan ke punggungnya dan berjalan pergi dengan yogeun yang ada di gendongannya.

"Daddy jahat..! Kenapa daddy tak memperbolehkanku menemui mommy..! Kenapa daddy membenci mommy..! Aku membenci daddy..!" teriak yogeun membuat kyuhyun bingung, Dia benar-benar tak bisa menenangkan putranya itu, biasanya dia akan membentak putranya dan membuat namja itu menangis dan akhirnya jongwoon atau yesung yang menenangkan namja itu. Dia jadi teringat yesung, Dia merindukan namja manis itu, sudah seminggu yesung menutup matanya, dan dia benar-benar tak tau cara menenangkan yogeun, katakan saja dia daddy yang buruk, memang.. dia biasanya bersikap tegas pada yogeun dan sekarang dia harus lembut pada anak itu hanya karena tak ingin anaknya menangis mendiamkannya dan mencari dimana mommynya.

"Dengarkan daddy.." kyuhyun mendudukan yogeun di kursi penumpang mobilnya tepat di samping kanan kursi kemudi, menatap aegyanya sayang.

"Daddy tak membenci mommy.. sama sekali tidak.. Apa kau benar-benar ingin bertemu mommy hmm..?" tanya kyuhyun membuat yogeun mengangguk, kalau di fikir,, aegyanya itu juga harus tau keadaan yesung, bagaimanapun juga supaya aegyanya itu mengerti keadaan mommynya dan siap kalau kalau saja sesuatu terjadi nanti.

"Aku sangat merindukan mommy dad.." kata yogeun pelan.

"Arraso.." jawab kyuhyun akhirnya, dia memasang sabuk pengaman untuk aegyanya yang sekarang sudah tersenyum senang, lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Yeayy.. Aku akan mengajak mommy bermain psp nanti.." girang yogeun membuat kyuhyun bungkam, dia tak tega pada aegyanya itu, tapi mau sampai kapan dia menutupi ini..? Cepat atau lambat aegyanya harus tau keadaan mommynya.

"Dad.. kenapa kita di sini..?" tanya yogeun bingung, namja kecil itu berjalan di samping kyuhyun menggandeng tangan daddynya.

"Kajja kau bilang ingin bertemu mommy.." kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh yogeun lalu berhenti di depan ruangan berkaca, menampakkan seorang namja terbaring lemah di atas ranjang dengan beberapa selang yang ada di tubuhnya.

"Kyu..- Kau..!"

"Dia juga harus tau hae.. Aku tak mungkin terus menutupinya.." kata kyuhyun memotong perkataan sahabatnya yang sedari tadi duduk di kursi yang ada di sebrang ruangan berkaca itu.

"Dad.." panggil yogeun pelan saat melihat siapa yang ada di dalam sana.

"Kau bilang merindukan mommy hmm..?"

"Mommy..~ Dad.. kenapa mommy ada di sana..?"

"Mommy sedang sakit sayang.." kata kyuhyun mengusap rambut aegyanya.

"Mommy sakit..?" tanya yogeun polos.

"Kau ingat apa yang terjadi pada jongwoon mommy..?" tanya kyuhyun mencoba memberi pengertian aegyanya itu dan sekarang sukses sudah yogeun mengerti, langsung saja air matanya keluar.

"Huweee... Daddy jahat..! Huweee... Aku membenci daddy..! Huwee..~ Mommy..~~" yogeun menangis dengan kencang membuat kyuhyun menurunkan aegyanya dari gendongannya, berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan aegyanya itu.

"Mianhae yogeunie.. Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae.." kyuhyun memeluk aegyanya yang menangis histeris itu.

"HUWEEEEE...! AKU MEMBENCI DADDY..! HUWEEE... DADDY MEMBUAT MOM SAKIT..." tangis yogeun sambil terus berteriak membuat kyuhyun mengusap punggung aegyanya.

"Berhenti menangis sayang.. Jagoan dad tak boleh menangis.." kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap airmata aegyanya.

"Mommy akan sembuh sayang, dad janji.. Sekarang kau harus pulang dan mengerjakan tugas sekolahmu , ne..?" bujuk kyuhyun membuat yogeun menggeleng.

"Aku mau bersama mommy..!" pekik yogeun.  
>"Sayang ini rumah sakit, kau tak boleh berteriak, kasihan orang-orang yang sedang sakit sayang.."<p>

"Aku ingin bersama mommy dad..! Aku ingin masuk..!" pekik yogeun tak memperdulikan kyuhyun dan berjalan mendekati pintu kamar rawat yesung.

"Hey kau tak boleh begitu jagoan.." seru kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh yogeun.

"Huweee...~ Aku tak mau hikss.. Mommy sakit..~ Daddy jahat..!" tangis yogeun yang terus memukuli bahu kyuhyun.

"Mianhae.. Maafkan daddy.."

"Apa hiks... mommy akan hikss.. pergi seperti hikkss.. jongwoon mommy..?" tanya yogeun terisak.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berdoa..?" usul kyuhyun membuat yogeun mengangguk.

"Hae-ah.. tolong jaga yesung.." kyuhyun beranjak dari sana meninggalkan donghae yang menatapnya kasihan.

.

.

.

'Flashback end'

"bagaimana keadaanya..?" tanya kyuhyun pada dokter muda yang menjabat sebagai dokter pemulihan yesung dan juga sahabat yesung itu.

"Masih sama.. Aku khawatir pada jantungnya kyu.. Jantungnya belum juga berfungsi dengan baik.." jawab dokter itu menatap sahabat manisnya.

"Kau kan dokter..! Kau harus bisa menyembuhkannya..!" kesal kyuhyun yang di hadiahi deathglhare dari dokteer muda itu.

"Aisshh kau benar-benar tak pantas menjadi suami yesung hyung..!" kesal namja muda itu lalu beranjak pergi saat sebelumnya sudah berpamitan pada namja manis yang berbaring, dan sama sekali tak menghiraukan namja tampan yang ada di sana.

"Aisshh jelas-jelas aku yang membuka mata di sini sama sekali tak dihiraukannya..? Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi dokter.." kesal namja tampan itu lalu duduk lagi di kursinya yang ada di samping ranjang yesung.

"Yesung.. Mianhae.."

~Drrt..Drrttt..~  
>"Ada apa hae..? Bahkan ini masih pagi..!" dengus namja tampan itu kesal.<p>

"Hahaha mianhae kyu..! Semalam aku lupa memberitaumu.. Cepat buka emailmu kalau kau tak mau perusahaanmu bangkrut karenaku.."

"Yaa..! Aissh mengertilah keadaanku,, kuharap kau tak membuat ulah..!" dengus kyuhyun.

"Tidak sayang.. Ayolah aku hanya bercanda.. Itu aku hanya ingin kau memeriksa surat untuk jung corp yang sudah kubuat.. Aku akan menangani semuanya dengan baik, tenang saja.."

"Haahh..! Aku harap kau serius dengan kata-katamu..! Baiklah aku akan melihatnya.. gomawo hae-ah.."

"Yesung aku harus bekerja.. tenang saja aku tak akan jauh-jauh darimu.. Cepatlah membuka matamu, aku merindukanmu sayang.." kata kyuhyun mengusap rambut yesung sambil tersenyum, lalu mengecup dahi namja manis itu.

~Cklek..~  
>"Bagaimana keadaanya kyu..?" tanya seorang namja tampan memasuki ruang rawat yesung membuat kyuhyun yang tadinya berkutat dengan laptop miliknya di sofa langsung menatap si namja yang beberapa bulan ini dekat dengannya.<p>

"Masih sama.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini..! Kau tak bekerja huh..!" dengus kyuhyun tak suka.

"Apa..? Aku menjenguk kekasihku,, kenapa kau marah..." sahut namja itu enteng lalu duduk di kursi yang ada di samping ranjang yesung.

"Yaak..! Choi siwon..! Dia mantan kekasihmu, Dan dia istriku sekarang..!" pekik kyuhyun tak suka.

"Oh ya..? Aku akan bertanya padanya lagi nanti saat dia bangun, apa dia masih mau menjadi istrimu.. Dasar namja tempramental.." ejek siwon membuat kyuhyun mendengus kesal.  
>"Yaahh terserah padamu tuan perfect.. aku yakin dia akan memilihku.." sahut kyuhyun percaya diri.<p>

"Tinggi sekali kepercayaan dirimu.." ejek siwon tanpa menatap kyuhyun sekilaspun.

"Kau khawatir tuan choi..?" Sinis kyuhyun dengan seringaiannya membuat siwon berbalik menatapnya tajam.

"Oh tidak terima kasih.." sahut siwon lalu berbalik memperhatikan yesung lagi.

"Jangan menyentuhnya..! Dia milikku..!" pekik kyuhyun saat siwon hendak mengusap kepala yesung.

"Diam..! Berisik..!" dengus siwon acuh dan langsung mengusap kepala yesung.

.

.

.

"Yesung.. Mianhae,, apa kau sedang menghukumku sekarang..? Kumohon bangunlah, yogeun membutuhkanmu... Aku juga membutuhkanmu sayang.." lirih kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan yesung erat lalu mengecup punggung tangan namja manis itu, lalu meletakannya kembali di ranjang dan sekarang si tampan beralih ke kening si manis, mengecupnya singkat.

~Sreekk..~

"Yesung.." panggil kyuhyun semangat saat melihat jemari kecil yesung bergerak, dia beranjak dari duduknya menatap intens wajah yesung menunggu namja itu membuka matanya.

"K..kyu..~" lirih yesung membuat kyuhyun tersenyum, pasalnya mata sipit yesung membuka perlahan sekarang.

"Ne..? Aku di sini.. Apa ada yang sakit..?" tanya kyuhyun masih dengan senyum bahagianya dan tangannya mengusap rambut yesung pelan.

"Eung.." namja manis itu menggeleng membuat kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Berjanjilah tak akan pernah meninggalkanku dan yogeun lagi.." kata kyuhyun yang mengurungkan niatnya untuk memanggil dokter, dan perkataannya membuat yesung bingung.

"Mianhae atas kelakuanku selama ini, aku terus menyalahkanmu tentang jongwoon.. Sekarang aku sadar kalau aku membutuhkanmu sungie.." jelas kyuhyun lalu mengecup kening yesung lagi.

"Kim yesung.. Saranghae.." ucap kyuhyun tersenyum menatap yesung, dan bagaikan mantra ajaib, setelah mendengar kata cinta dari kyuhyun, perlahan namja manis itu menutup matanya dengan senyum yang terukir di bibirnya dan itu membuat kyuhyun bingung.

"Yesung.. Kim yesung.. Yesung bangun..! Kim yesung..!" panggil kyuhyun sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh yesung. Tidak, tolong bangunkan dia kalau semua ini hanya mimpi, bahkan dia baru saja menyatakan cintanya tapi namja manis itu malah meninggalkannya seperti ini. Tanpa pikir panjang, kyuhyun langsung berlari keluar dari ruang rawat yesung, mencari keberadaan kibum-Dokter yang merawat yesung-

"Kibumie..!" panggil kyuhyun dengan raut ketakutannya.

"Wae..?" jawab kibum dingin, sambil berkutat dengan beberapa file milik pasien yang dia tangani. Apakah kau masih bisa mempertahankan ekspresi wajahmu itu saat tau apa yang akan kyuhyun sampaikan tuan dokter..?

"Yesung... Yesung... Dia..-"

"Katakan dengan benar...!" bentak kibum kesal yang langsung berlari meninggalkan kyuhyun, dia bahkan tak peduli beberapa filenya jatuh, tujuannya sekarang adalah memeriksa keadaan sahabat manisnya itu.

.

.

.

"KAU BODOH KYU..!" pekik kibum kesal, sedangkan si namja tampan hanya menunduk takut, mereka sedang ada di taman belakang rumah sakit sekarang, jadi kibum bisa berteriak sesukanya.

"Mianhae.." jawab kyuhyun membuat kibum memukul kepala namja tampan itu.

~Plaak..~  
>"YAAA..! Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu memukulku..!" pekik kyuhyun kesal.<p>

"Karena kebodohanmu itu, file yang aku kerjakan tadi berserakan..! Dan aku harus mengurutkannya sekarang..! Kenapa kau tidak melihat monitornya bodoh..! Aisshh.." rutuk kibum, memang benar terkadang kyuhyun itu pintar, tapi namja itu juga sering memperlihatkan kebodohannya.

"Mian.. Aku kan panik jadi tak melihat monitor jantungnya.." lirih kyuhyun membuat kibum geram.

"Aisshh sudah pergi sana..! Jaga yesung..! Kalau besok dia terbangun katakan padanya dua hari lagi dia harus therapy..!" jelas kibum yang langsung berlalu pergi.

"Aisshh cho kyuhyun bodoh..." dengus kyuhyun lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke ruang rawat yesung.

Flashback

"Tadi dia sempat membuka matanya tapi dia menutupnya lagi.. Apa yesung..-"

"Diam..!" ketus kibum karena kyuhyun terus saja berbicara di sela jalan mereka dan itu membuat telinga kibum panas.

~Cklek..~  
>"Apa dia..-"<p>

"Aku bilang diam..! Aku sedang memeriksanya..!" pekik kibum kesal, dia membuka kelopak mata yesung dan memeriksanya, lalu denyut nadinya, dan terakhir kibum melihat monitor yang menunjukan detak jantung yesung, dan dia bernafas lega lalu mengusap rambut sahabat manisnya itu.

"Dia tertidur lagi karena efek obat tadi sore.." kata kibum menatap kyuhyun horor.

"Ikut aku keluar..!" sinis kibum berjalan keluar ruangan yesung diikuti kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

END

Hahaha udah end kan..? Yesung ga mati kan..? Udah lunaskan utang saya xD

Makasih udah mau baca, udah mau nunggu, mau ngasih inspirasi dan mau ngasih masukan, mau ngasih kritikan.. apalah pokoknya makasih


End file.
